Firewalls are generally designed to block possibly harmful communications from reaching a computer in a network or entering the network itself, typically a private network. For example, a firewall may filter network and Internet traffic based upon the type of requesting traffic, the source/destination address of requesting traffic, and/or the port to which the traffic is directed. As another example, a firewall may examine each packet entering or leaving the network and accept or reject it based on user-defined rules.
When a new network or device is being provisioned, an associated firewall is usually manually configured to protect the network or device. Manual configuration of firewalls is a highly-technical task that can involve many steps, is often confusing to inexperienced installers, and can be expensive. Further, manual configuration of firewalls inhibits companies from offering real-time dynamic network services.
It is with these problems in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.